Renxkyokodrabbles
by Mclevenger2013
Summary: Max length unknown
1. Thestart

I do not own skip beat! This is a little collection of drabbles about everyone's favorite couple. Please leave your comments and let me know what you think. This is my first fanfic so go easy on me.

Chapter 1:

It was a beautiful day in Tokyo. Young Kyoko was riding her bike to work. She didn't want to impose on ren and his manager so she declined the offer for a ride to work. Once there she saw her best friend Moko.

"Moko!" Kyoko squealed jumping at her.

Kanae dodged her smiling slightly as Kyoko pouted.

"Moko-San why won't you let me hug you I haven't seen you much since I started dating ren and you've been busy with your drama." She Moko the puppy dog eyes and Kanae couldn't resist. She hugged Kyoko and then pushed her away.

Kanae spoke, "how are you and the great ren doing?"

Kyoko blushed looking down fiddling with her thumbs, "we are good we finally had our first official date. Sure it was a little awkward but it was romantic. He also took me for a walk around the lake." She was blushing bright red as she recalled the date.

Kanae looked at her friend then up behind Kyoko and smirked, "speaking of the devil himself tell me Kyoko have you and ren spoke of going any further in your relationship." She smirked looking at a red Kyoko and a shocked ren. Kyoko just stared at her blushing not sure what to say but then thought of something, "it it it's not that I don't want to go further it's just ren-San is so much more experiences then me and I'm just a nobody with no experience. He doesn't deserve to give that part to me no matter how much I love him and want him to." She blushes and looks down at her hands Kanae laughs and ren clears his throat surprising the young actress. "REN-SAN!!! I'm so sorry I shouldn't of been talking about you I'm such a lowly kohei I need to go" She took off like a bat out of hell before he could even utter a word. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. This girl will be the death of me one day I just know it but I love her to much. He looked at her best friend and spoke "good morning Kotonami-San how are you today." She couldn't help but smirk, "I'm great ren I find her reaction amusing but cute. You know I only asked cuz you were standing there and I wanted her reaction right?"

Ren smirked and smiled his gentalmy smile that all girls thought were special but just turned out to be his mask "of course you play dirty and torture her more than anything. But you do care for her. I won't do anything Kyoko-Chan isn't ready for. She needs to understand that." He sighed and walked away to his job bumping into someone as he rounded the corner. "Excuse me I'm sorry" he politely apologized. "N n no I'm sorry sir I shouldn't of been kneeling in the hallway" the person looked up and met his eyes. She went wide eyed and muffled a scream "I'm so sorry senpai please don't hate me" she blushed a bright red. Ren just laughed and pulled her to him and lifted her face up to look him in the eyes. He smiled and kissed her gently on the lips. She was hesitant but kissed back melting into his arms. She moaned slightly as she felt his tongue slipping into her mouth playing with hers. After a few mins of a tongue war they pulled away and rested their foreheads together and smiled. Ren broke the silence. "Good morning Kyoko-Chan my love how are you doing?" She was flustered and glared at him but her mind was to groggy to make it threatening so she just sighed and smiled "good ren-San. I missed you and thanks for the good morning kiss. Now I won't be able to focus all day" she pouted but he just laughed and whispered in her ear "good then you'll be ready for tonight. I have a special surprise for you at my place. I'll see you at 8 don't leave the building wait in the loveme room." He kissed her forehead and walked away while his manager bowed and followed looking smug. She was just dumb struck but went to her jobs. She thought about what he said all day and she panicked. She was nervous and scared but also excited. She really couldn't wait for tonight. Maybe just maybe we will become more. She giggled and everyone thought she was being extra weird today but dropped it thinking it had something to do with her boyfriend. Little did they know it did.

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. LIKE I SAID ITS MY FIRST FAN FIC. IF SOME OF THE CHARACTERS ARE OUT OF LINE IM SORRY. TAKE IT EASY ON ME. BUT ILL TAKE CRITICISM. HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY. ILL GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON PROMISE. **


	2. Chapter 2: The night kyoko changed

I do not own skip beat! This is a little collection of drabbles about everyone's favorite couple. Please leave your comments and let me know what you think. This is my first fanfic so go easy on me.

**Chapter 1:**

It was a beautiful day in Tokyo. Young Kyoko was riding her bike to work. She didn't want to impose on ren and his manager so she declined the offer for a ride to work. Once there she saw her best friend Moko.

"Moko!" Kyoko squealed jumping at her.

Kanae dodged her smiling slightly as Kyoko pouted.

"Moko-San why won't you let me hug you I haven't seen you much since I started dating ren and you've been busy with your drama." She Moko the puppy dog eyes and Kanae couldn't resist. She hugged Kyoko and then pushed her away.

Kanae spoke, "how are you and the great ren doing?"

Kyoko blushed looking down fiddling with her thumbs, "we are good we finally had our first official date. Sure it was a little awkward but it was romantic. He also took me for a walk around the lake." She was blushing bright red as she recalled the date.

Kanae looked at her friend then up behind Kyoko and smirked, "speaking of the devil himself tell me Kyoko have you and ren spoke of going any further in your relationship." She smirked looking at a red Kyoko and a shocked ren. Kyoko just stared at her blushing not sure what to say but then thought of something, "it it it's not that I don't want to go further it's just ren-San is so much more experiences then me and I'm just a nobody with no experience. He doesn't deserve to give that part to me no matter how much I love him and want him to." She blushes and looks down at her hands Kanae laughs and ren clears his throat surprising the young actress. "REN-SAN!!! I'm so sorry I shouldn't of been talking about you I'm such a lowly kohei I need to go" She took off like a bat out of hell before he could even utter a word. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. This girl will be the death of me one day I just know it but I love her to much. He looked at her best friend and spoke "good morning Kotonami-San how are you today." She couldn't help but smirk, "I'm great ren I find her reaction amusing but cute. You know I only asked cuz you were standing there and I wanted her reaction right?"

Ren smirked and smiled his gentalmy smile that all girls thought were special but just turned out to be his mask "of course you play dirty and torture her more than anything. But you do care for her. I won't do anything Kyoko-Chan isn't ready for. She needs to understand that." He sighed and walked away to his job bumping into someone as he rounded the corner. "Excuse me I'm sorry" he politely apologized. "N n no I'm sorry sir I shouldn't of been kneeling in the hallway" the person looked up and met his eyes. She went wide eyed and muffled a scream "I'm so sorry senpai please don't hate me" she blushed a bright red. Ren just laughed and pulled her to him and lifted her face up to look him in the eyes. He smiled and kissed her gently on the lips. She was hesitant but kissed back melting into his arms. She moaned slightly as she felt his tongue slipping into her mouth playing with hers. After a few mins of a tongue war they pulled away and rested their foreheads together and smiled. Ren broke the silence. "Good morning Kyoko-Chan my love how are you doing?" She was flustered and glared at him but her mind was to groggy to make it threatening so she just sighed and smiled "good ren-San. I missed you and thanks for the good morning kiss. Now I won't be able to focus all day" she pouted but he just laughed and whispered in her ear "good then you'll be ready for tonight. I have a special surprise for you at my place. I'll see you at 8 don't leave the building wait in the loveme room." He kissed her forehead and walked away while his manager bowed and followed looking smug. She was just dumb struck but went to her jobs. She thought about what he said all day and she panicked. She was nervous and scared but also excited. She really couldn't wait for tonight. Maybe just maybe we will become more. She giggled and everyone thought she was being extra weird today but dropped it thinking it had something to do with her boyfriend. Little did they know it did.

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. LIKE I SAID ITS MY FIRST FAN FIC. IF SOME OF THE CHARACTERS ARE OUT OF LINE IM SORRY. TAKE IT EASY ON ME. BUT ILL TAKE CRITICISM. HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY. ILL GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON PROMISE. **


End file.
